ShikaTema music Meme
by MorningSunElke
Summary: My first try at a music meme, it's pure ShikaTema fun. Please Red and Review


**Pairing: ShikaTema **

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm back, sorry it took such a long time. And in case you are wondering. I know I promised I was going to finish my other story (KakashiOC) but I'm afraid I'm going to break my promise. I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me. **

**But I will do my best to write a new multi chapter, this time it will be ShikaTema, 'cuz I absolutely adore those two! **

**But in the meantime I will try to write some more oneshots. **

**My first try will be this music meme. **

**I hope it's good but I'm afraid they are all pretty similar. **

**They're all from Shika's POV, except 2 and 7. **

Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni – Little by little

It was a strange thing, battling her. Most are scared stiff by the mere sight of those eyes, the mean smirk that adorned her face. It was truly a terrifying sight.

But despite all of those things, I never said no to a battle with her. Simply because it was through those eyes, through that vindictive smirk, that you could see the real Temari. The Temari I had gone to love more and more with each fierce hit. The Temari that loved life but wasn't afraid of death.

That Temari

My Temari

I don't know where I'm going – Arid

A cold breeze made me shudder as I'm walking towards the great gates of Konoha.

It takes me a while before I realise where I am.

As the first rays of sunlight break through the clouds I begin to understand what happened. This had started to happen a lot lately. I wake up in the middle of the night, wandering aimlessly. Not knowing where I going, But still I always end up here, with you.

Why do you run – Arid

It's like an everlasting dance between us. Pushing and pulling.

First you seduce me, and then you pull away. You always come back, promising me never to run away and then you break those promises.

It's always the same with you; your fear of love has us both in its grip.

"Why do you run?" I ask

You never answer, you just smile.

Maybe one last time…

Crawling – Linkin Park

It was beginning to become an obsession. I was completely losing it, everything people once admired of me; my calmness, my strength to think clearly in difficult situations, I had it all.

No I had nothing.

And all because of her: Temari

She had bewitched me body and soul. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. All I could see was her face.

I wanted her.

Dark shines – Muse

It was plain scary, how she could distract me. All it took was a glace, a simple whimper or sigh and I was lost.

I don't even know what it is about her, I guess it's that aura she has around her; so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful.

I'll always remember that night. Her ritual was complete. She had me completely under her spell.

She consumed me and took my innocence away.

Her smell still lingers in my bed sheets.

The touch of those lips still lingers on my skin.

There was nothing I could do about it, nothing I wanted to do about it.

Fuer frei – Rammstein

I never knew when I fell in love with her, or what it was that made me fall in love with her.

But when I look back on it now, I guess I'll have to say it's her fire. The fire in her eyes when she's fighting, the fire is her voice when she is shouting some rude comment towards the other kunoichi.

It's her fire, her passion for life.

Starless night - Olivia Lufkin

Back here in Suna, everything was arid. There was nothing to distract me, nothing to put me off guard. _Not like in Konoha_

Here, back home, I felt at home. There were no hidden messages behind everything.

You knew who liked you and who didn't.

But something isn't right this time. All I can do now is stare at the starlit (and therefore completely cloudless) sky and think of you.

I can't sleep, I can't concentrate. All there is is you. Amidst those million stars, you seem to shine the brightest. You are my shining star.

**How was that? I really want to know what you think so please Review! **

**I love to write but I know I have to work on it. I would love to know you think I could improve! **

**By the way, if you're wondering where numbers8-10 are; I deleted them. **

**They really weren't good.**

***hugs* **

**Elke **


End file.
